Estados
by JigokuTsuki 'TsukI-chan
Summary: Alegria, tristesa, rabia y obsecion son solo algunos de los estados que suelen vivir las personas. Un songfic con 4 historias diferentes :3


**Estados:**

**Hola gente de FF aquí JigokuTsuki reportándose nuevamente, esta vez con un song fic que se me ocurrió mientras viajaba rumbo a Puerto Vallarta y sin tener nada mejor que hacer me puse a escuchar música en modo random cuando de repente se puso la canción Estados de Porta y me comencé a imaginar una historia para cada parte de la canción ;) espero que les gusten estos drabbles.**

**Disclaimer: South Park es propiedad de Matt, Trey y Comedy Central, la canción Estados pertenece a Porta yo tan solo me limito a escribir lo que mi imaginación dicta ;)**

**Felicidad:**

_A veces queda un rayo de luz, queda la esperanza, _

_no sabes lo que me haces sentir cuando me abrazas._

Estaban ambos sentados mirando la puesta de sol, era un día tranquilo y no había nada mejor que pasar todo un fin de semana con tu súper mejor amigo en la playa.

Lo miro de reojo, le encantaba como esos alborotados risos rojos se mecían al compás del viento, instintivamente le abrazo provocando un sonrojo por el de ojos verdes.

_Sé que nos quedan infinitos momentos por compartir, _

_verte feliz es una razón más para sonreír._

-Este ha sido uno de los mejores fines de semana que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida-dijo Stan

Kyle cerró sus ojos y se acomodó en el pecho de su amigo escuchando sus latidos, sonrió, le encantaba su presencia así de cerca.

-Siempre dices eso-río el judío y es que cada que sus familias planeaban salidas así Stan se ponía sentimental y le daba por decir ese tipo de cosas.

_La vida no siempre da de lo que recibe, _

_mi corazón se siente libre cuando está contigo y cuando escribe._

-Bueno sí, pero es que cada momento que estoy junto a ti es especial y mágico, posiblemente cada uno un poco mejor que el otro pero sin dejar de ser mágico

-Vaya, resulta también que ahora eres un poeta-se burlaba

-¡Hey!

-Je, me gusta-susurro-cuando comienzas a decir cosas como esas

_Me persigue una razón para seguir el camino, _

_y esa es porque tu corazón camina conmigo._

Stan sintió que su amigo se había dormido, con sumo cuidado le fue quitando su ushanka para no despertarlo, y entonces comenzó a jugar con sus rizos tan rojos como el sol del atardecer que se veía en esos instantes.

_Si tengo que esperar yo te espero, _

_quiero que tú y yo volemos juntos hasta el cielo._

-Stan, hijo, es hora de volver, pronto regresaremos a casa-llamo su padre caminando a donde estaba su hijo

-Ahora voy-respondió-Es que Kyle se ha dormido y no quiero despertarlo

-Tendrás que hacerlo, no queremos volver tan noche, te sugiero que seas cuidadoso, nos vamos en unos diez minutos

Su padre se fue y los dejo solos, Stan suspiro, en verdad que no quería despertar a su amigo pues se veía tan adorable como un gatito indefenso.

_Quiero ir a un lugar donde nunca nadie ha pisado, _

_eres mi presente, serás mi futuro y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado._

Desearía que día como esos fuesen eternos, que no hubiera interrupciones, días en los que pudiesen estar ellos dos juntos solos en ese lugar tan especial, tomados de las manos, sin decir nada, pues no era necesario, el simple roce de sus manos bastaba para transmitir los sentimientos que no se podían decir con palabras.

-Kyle, Kyle, amigo despierta es hora de irnos-dijo removiendo un poco a su amigo

-Ummm, no dame unos minutos más-gruño removiéndose tiernamente sin apartar su rostro del pecho de su amigo.

_Brindo por este estado, contigo todo es perfecto, _

_porque haces que desaparezcan todos mis defectos._

-Bueno, pero solo cinco minutos más, que nuestros padres nos buscan para irnos-accedió con una sonrisa

-Gracias Stan, eres el mejor-dijo entre abriendo ligeramente sus ojos mirando las lagunas azules que su amigo tenía por ojos.

Stan se sonrojo al sentir la mirada del otro sobre él, la aparto fingiendo que miraba el horizonte.

-No, no lo soy

-Sí, sí lo eres, al menos para mí eres perfecto

Sin poder evitarlo, y casi como acto reflejo, deposito un suave y delicado beso en la frente de su amigo, este se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, se miraron un rato más hasta que el sonido de un claxon los interrumpió.

-Es hora de que volvamos

-Sí, ya es hora-concordó el judío

_Nunca lo dudes, me haces sentir como un niño, _

_cuando te tengo cerca y me regalas todo tu cariño._

Se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaban sus padres, se tomaron de la mano y se dedicaron una sonrisa para luego continuar su camino.

-**Tristeza:**

_Hay cosas que se van, pero cosas que vienen, _

_cosas que se encuentran y otras que se pierden._

Estábamos ambos en el sillón, el llorando inconsolablemente, así era cada que rompía con Wendy y yo a pesar de los años no me había podido acostumbrar a ello, aun cuando se hubiera vuelto más frecuente con el paso de los años, eso solo me hacía darme cuenta de que cada vez me dolía más y más.

-Ya amigo, verás como todo se solucionara dentro de unos días, puedo apostar a que dentro de una semana volverán a ser la feliz pareja que siempre han sido-animaba más cuántas veces había repetido el mismo dialogo, posiblemente más de las que recordaba

-No amigo, ella dijo que esta vez sería algo definitivo

Siempre dices lo mismo y sin embargo no es así.

_Recuerdos que deseas encerrar en el olvido, _

_la tristeza que vive en tu interior nunca se ha ido._

-Ella siempre dice lo mismo y no es así, las chicas son así ellas solo necesitan su tiempo

Ojala que esto parase, porque me hiere, me hiere verte llorar por otra, me hiere ser tan solo tu paño de lágrimas y desearía jamás verlas de nuevo porque eso tan solo merma tu belleza.

_Y no paras de llorar, todo es sufrimiento, _

_¿Por qué todo pasa siempre en el peor momento?_

-Sí, tienes razón, tal vez solo sea cuestión de tiempo para que se dé cuenta de que soy yo y solo yo quien puede hacerle feliz-dices con un gran entusiasmo.

-Esa es la actitud amigo ¿Vez como no es bueno estar triste? Llorar no vale la pena

_Tus lágrimas se quedan disecadas, _

_en un cuento de rosas de las que ya no queda nada._

-Gracias Kyle, en verdad tu siempre sabes que decir para levantarme el ánimo, no sé qué sería mi vida sin ti a mi lado

Como me hieren tus palabras, siempre estoy a tu lado, pero como plato de segunda mesa, quisiera que pudieras verme como algo más que un amigo, me engaño a mí mismo creyendo que algún día podrá llegar ese día.

_Y sientes como el corazón se rompe en trozos, _

_la oscuridad te acompaña y es como sentirse solo._

-Posiblemente serías un gótico conformista-me burlo esforzándome por esbozar una sonrisa

Te acercas a mí y me das un beso en la frente, siento un nudo en mi garganta y como las lágrimas quieren salir de mis ojos, más me esfuerzo por no demostrarte mi debilidad.

_Vacío por dentro y sin fuerzas para sonreír, _

_estas triste pero intentas fingir que eres feliz._

-Me encanta tu sonrisa, me motiva a sonreír a mí también

Si tan solo supieras el trabajo que me cuesta mantener esta mascara sin derrumbarme, si tan solo supieras lo difícil que es cargar con estos sentimientos.

_Triste por un adiós que no quiere irse, _

_dentro de mí la tristeza no desea extinguirse._

-Nos vemos mañana amigo y de nuevo gracias por tus palabras-te despides saliendo por la puerta mientras me diriges una última sonrisa.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana, y ánimo, no dejes que esto te arruine-grito fingiendo un entusiasmo mezclado con alegría, vaya que soy un buen actor.

Cierro la puerta, me recargo en ella y me dejo resbalar por ella hasta llegar al suelo, dejo que mis lágrimas fluyan libres por mi rostro sin molestarme en ocultarlas, doy gracias al cielo por que esté solo en casa y así nadie vea mi deplorable estado.

_A veces queda la esperanza, queda aquel quizás, _

_te preguntas el porqué de lo que jamás comprenderás._

Y mi imaginación vuela lejos, vagando entre mis recuerdos, visualizando aquellos hermosos momentos que compartimos cuando estamos juntos en los viajes familiares mientras me pregunto por qué no puedes darte cuenta de mis sentimientos y corresponder a ellos.

**Rabia:**

_Estoy enamorado del odio, de la rabia, PUTA, _

_has cambiado demasiado, te escribo esta carta disfruta._

-¿Quieres terminar?-pregunto sin creérmela pues no han pasado ni tres días de la última vez que terminamos

-Lo lamento Stan, pero no me siento cómoda

-¿Incomoda de qué? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?

_He llorado tanto por ti que incluso ya lo hago por costumbre., _

_veo tu nombre escrito con sangre y no hay luz que me alumbre._

Kyle que está cerca de nosotros, camina hacia a mí y me coloca una mano en el hombro, supongo que espera que después de que Wendy se vaya me derrumbe y me vuelva un mar de lágrimas.

-No lo sé, pero no eres tú, soy yo, lo lamento Stan-siempre las mismas palabras tan hipócritas, bien sé que vas a brazos de otros y una vez que tienes lo que quieres o te cansas regresas conmigo fingiendo ser la victima de todo esto.

_Del amor al odio hay un paso, te odio pero te quise, joder, _

_tras mil veces que sufrí yo como yo tú como mucho una sufriste._

-Amigo, no te preocupes-susurra Kyle apenas Wendy se marcha-dale su tiempo ya verás cómo...

-¡NO!-grito captando la atención de todos en el pasillo-Si piensas terminar conmigo pues esta vez será para siempre, ya no quiero volver a verte ni pienso ser tu premio de consolación-sentencio

Ella se detiene sorprendida y se gira para mirarme, seguro que no se lo esperaba

_Me la has jugado tantas veces que ya ni siento, _

_ya no te deseo lo mejor, solo quiero ver tu sufrimiento._

-¿Pe-pero que dices? S-sí tu eres quien siempre me suplica por que volvamos-tartamudea tratando de parecer segura

-Di lo que quieras, solo te digo que esta será la última vez que jugarás conmigo-grito hecho una fiera dando media vuelta y retirándome del lugar, Kyle me sigue de cerca.

_Quiero tenerte lejos, pero a la vez cerca, _

_cada vez que pienso que estuve contigo me doy vergüenza._

-Stan, no debiste de haber sido tan duro con ella, ahora si lo has arruinado amigo-dice Kyle preocupado

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero volver con ella?-inquiero tratando de no parecer muy brusco pues no quiero que mi amigo se sienta mal

-Pues porque... ustedes son así, ya casi es algo habitual-explica

_Quiero verte muerta, estoy enfermando, la rabia alivia, _

_el odio crece, una persona como tú jamás me merecería._

-Pues eso se acabó, ya no quiero seguir humillándome por alguien que no me merece, es más por mí que se muera

-¡Stan!-grita Kyle molesto-¡No deberías decir eso! Imagina que en verdad muriese el día de hoy ¿Cómo te sentirías?

-Posiblemente alegre y muy feliz-contesto con una sonrisa

_Tus palabras eran vacías, te perdone que me mintieras, _

_si fuiste alguien es porque yo quise que lo fueras._

-Eres un insensible, no deberías decir cosas así de alguien a quien amaste, con quien compartiste momentos íntimos, mágicos, de alguien que siempre te apoyo.

-Pfff, Kyle, sus palabras eran vacías y me lo demostraba con sus acciones, miles de veces la perdone ¿Y ella cómo me lo pagaba? Me humillaba, se largaba con otro y luego esparcía el rumor de que era YO quien le rogaba por volver cuando ella era quien me lo suplicaba y yo como un idiota me conmovía y la perdonaba.

_Y basta joder ¿Y así es como me lo pagas tú? _

_No era relación de amor, era relación de esclavitud._

-Bueno sí, pero

-Kyle no trates de excusarla

-No trato de excusarla simplemente no me gusta que digas cosas tan feas, nadie merece tanto odio

-Posiblemente tengas razón, pero después de todo para ella siempre fui su marioneta y hoy he cortado sus hilos, a partir de hoy dejare de ser un esclavo para ser libre y poder estar con quien verdaderamente me merezca-digo confiado tomándole de la mano, posiblemente algún día le pueda decir lo mucho que en verdad lo amo.

**Locura:**

_Estoy enfermo, me he vuelto loco por una obsesión, _

_estoy nervioso y ya no me noto la presión._

Miro como sales de la escuela, tomado de la mano de tu novio, como lo detesto por ser feliz con algo que me pertenece.

-¿A dónde iremos hoy Stan?-preguntas con esa alegría tan propia de ti

-A la heladería, luego a los videojuegos y finalmente al cine ¿Te parece, Kyle?

-Sí, es una buna forma de festejar un mes de relación

_Mi corazón no late ¿Me habré vuelto insensible? _

_Y es que la conciencia a buena hora para mi es inservible._

Tan solo quisiera matarle para poder poseerte, no entiendo porque sucedió esto, esperaba que tras la última vez que Stan rompió con su puta novia volvieran como siempre lo hacían, ya faltaba poco, tan solo unos días para que pudiera declararte este amor que ocultaba tras una máscara de odio e indiferencia y entonces me entero de que ustedes son novios.

Fue la gran noticia, causaron una gran conmoción, no porque anduvieran juntos, eso posiblemente ya todos se lo esperaban, lo que nos sorprendió fue que admitiesen públicamente su relación, que se besaran y tomaran de la mano tan descaradamente y sin miedo a que alguien se burlase de ustedes.

_Y sé que se nota mi enfado, _

_odio y rabia siento por no hallar suerte en los dados._

Muchas fueron las veces que me burle de ustedes públicamente llamándoles "maricas" o diciéndoles: "no cojan frente a todos" cualquier cosa que en ese instante se me ocurriera tan solo por fastidiar y esperara a que el cobarde de Stan rompiera contigo por "tu propia seguridad" pero no fue así, su lazo tan solo se vuelve más y más fuerte.

Intente hacer de todo, insultos, bromas, golpes, incluso consulte a personas conocedoras de las artes oscuras pero nada parece dar resultado y eso tan solo aumenta mi enfado.

_Te maltrataría, te ataría con cuerdas de alambre, _

_sangre en forma de gotas caerán sobre el parque._

Incontables han sido las veces que sueño que te tengo para mí, que te secuestro y te llevo a una casa abandonada para luego poseer tu cuerpo, al principio opones resistencia pero poco a poco tu también vas disfrutando de ello y me pides más y es cuando enloquezco y no puedo parar y comienzo a embestirte con más fuerza, lo que comienza como un acto de secuestro y violación termina siendo una noche de pasión y de un acto de amor sincero.

El sueño termina cuando me dices que es a mí a quien amas y que terminaras con tu patético novio para estar a mi lado, porque él no se puede comparar a mí en ningún aspecto, cuando abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que todo ha sido producto de mi imaginación golpeo la pared y me maldigo, te maldigo a ti y a tu novio por su felicidad.

_La maldición te sigue a cada hora, _

_el miedo no se extingue, gime, finge grita, ora, es hora de que tu propia paranoia te coma._

Los sigo con sigilo en todo su trayecto sin perderlos de vista, tengo un plan aún mejor para poder estar contigo y es que no me rendiré hasta tenerte, hare lo que sea, incluso asesinaría a quien me lo pidieras.

Tú pareces notar mi presencia pues te pones nervioso y miras a todos lados, tu novio te pregunta si te ocurre algo y tú niegas con tu cabeza, no quieres preocuparlo y prefieres disfrutar el momento.

_Yo juego a ser dios, jugar es de niños, _

_porque siempre se tiene miedo a lo desconocido._

Ahora se dirigen a los videojuegos, los sigo de cerca pero a la vez de lejos, noto como a cada segundo tu miedo aumenta aunque tratas disfrazarlo con nervios y sonrojos que ocurren en cada cita que tienen, más sabes que mueres por dentro, es normal que sientas miedo de algo que no puedes ver, sabes que el peligro te asecha pero no sabes dónde está ni en qué momento atacara.

Descuida, mi plan no te hará sufrir demasiado, o al menos eso tengo planeado, aunque estoy seguro que no puede fallar, he hecho mis cálculos de manera muy cuidadosa, tan solo espera unas horas.

_Me gustan las marionetas, me gusta manipular, _

_sé que me he vuelto loco por culpa del odio._

Los que me rodean ni se preocupan por mí, aunque más de una vez les he contado mis planes no me toman muy enserio o quizás sí, pues saben de lo que soy capaz, pero no le dan mucha importancia, creen que pronto esta obsesión se pasara, que tan solo es otro de mis caprichos.

Pero no es así, si supieran que llevo cargando con esta obsesión por años, posiblemente desde que estábamos en kínder, y es que como no enamorarme de un espécimen tan peculiar como tú, de esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que hacen juego con tu ushanka, de esos risos rojos como el fuego que arde en el infierno, tu orgullo, tu seguridad, tu sensibilidad, tu humanidad, tu capacidad para convencer, todo en ti es perfecto, a veces me pregunto si no eres un ángel enviado del cielo pues tal perfección no puede existir en simples humanos como nosotros y también me pregunto cómo es que te enamoraste de ese idiota, sé que yo no soy mejor, pero vamos, mereces mucho más.

_Ser y estar consumido por fuera, pero muerto por dentro, _

_la rabia será mi dolor y mi dolor será mi féretro._

Ha llegado la hora de actuar, salen del cine tomados de la mano y yo con sigilo espero al momento adecuado, ¡Bingo! han entrado a un callejón, sin que se den cuenta les cierro el paso.

-¿Que ocurre Stan?-preguntas aún más nervioso pues sabes que el peligro ya está a la vuelta.

-Me he confundido, vamos, volvamos antes de que...

Ambos se quedan mudos al verme tan cerca apuntándoles con una pistola, se toman fuertemente de las manos, veo como el miedo se dibuja en sus rostros, sin embargo tu novio quiere fingir valentía.

-¿Tú otra vez? Ya te dije que nos dejes en paz, Kyle y yo somos novios y eso no te tiene porque importar

-Cállate Marsh, que tú no sabes por qué lo hago

-Claro que se porque lo haces, nos odias pero sobre todo odias nuestra felicidad, mejor búscate a alguien más que sea capaz de amarte y déjanos en paz.

-Cállate ya-digo tirando del gatillo mi plan ha fallado la bala que iba dirigida a tu novio te da a ti, caes al suelo, una mancha roja comienza a formarse lentamente a tu alrededor.

-Kyle, resiste, por favor-suplica Stan tomándote de la mano

_Por mi obsesión tu vida ahora depende del médico._

-Muy tarde ahora él y yo podremos estar juntos en la eternidad-sentencio halando del gatillo, más en cámara lenta veo cómo te incorporas, al parecer solo te he herido en el hombro, lloras por el dolor y esa es la última imagen que logro ver, pues mi dedo no se puede detener antes de alar el gatillo.

Después de todo mis cálculos fueron fallidos mientras yo me preparo para pagar por mis pecados en el infierno tu tan solo sufres un par de días en el hospital para luego poder volver a brazos de quien amas, pero posiblemente no de quien te ama tanto como yo, quien por culpa de esta obsesión perdió la razón.

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí al momento de escribirlo. Como se habrán dado cuenta en el último estado no especifico quien es el que acosa a Kyle, debo admitir que inicialmente me había imaginado a Cartman, pero luego me imagine a Trent por alguna extraña razón y por eso decidí dejarlo a la imaginación del lector, así que díganme ¿Ustedes a quien imaginaron como acosador de Kyle? :3 en fin eso es todo, por ahora, nos vemos en otro fic. JT se despide :D**


End file.
